Armoured Desert
by Desiree Champagne
Summary: The boys and friends have come back to CGL's reunion, and they are kept because a murderer is lurking around. Strangely, a girl appears out of nowhere. What's her problem? Read on!
1. Legacy of a Boy and a Girl

Biting my pencil for so long, I was afraid it would break into two.  
  
But I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Fifteen minutes into a 90-minute classroom-period and I'd already died of boredom thrice. Yawning, I fixated my attention on the newest boy in Math class, sitting next to me. His name was Alan Smith, called "Squid" even by the teachers. He wasn't the smartest boy, hell no, but he wasn't the dumbest to put it that way.  
  
"Let's start off simple..." The teacher's voice waned in my half-awake/half-aleep mode. "Answer that, Fox."  
  
"Whu-" I breathed, waking up.  
  
"Five to second power," Squid quickly whispered to me.  
  
"Twenty-five," I snapped.  
  
The bell rang five minutes later, and I muttered, "Thanks, Squid."  
  
"No problem. You should just pay a little more attention."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he replied. "Sike."  
  
I smiled, and he offered to by lunch later that day. "That'd be cool, I guess." I shrugged. It wasn't too big of a deal for me. For some girls, but not me. Me. Lashawn AnaMaria de Gomez. Fox. The simple punk who'd won the Spelling Bee a gazillion times and was a great writer. In a coincidence...  
  
"Heard you're an awesome writer," Squid said.  
  
"Well, so people say. I'm not that great."  
  
"I've read quite a few of your poems," Squid replied, smiling. "They're great."  
  
"Thank you! Do you write?"   
  
"Nah," he said. "Not really."  
  
"Fox!" I heard my friends calling.   
  
"I'd better go: sorry," I said, sighing.  
  
"It's alright, see you at lunch then, at noon, by the fountain?"  
  
"Okay, see you!" I waved as I ran over to my best friend, Elena Yudina en Carnacione.  
  
"Wow!" She mumbled at me. "Squid asked you to lunch?"  
  
"Yeah..." I looked at her, at her startled face. "Why? What's the big deal?"  
  
"Squid Smith! Alan Smith! S-A Smith asked you to eat lunch with him?"  
  
"Yep, that's about right."  
  
"Oh, my God, Fox! Seriously! He's so hot!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Now, he's very kind."  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Chrystii Umane approached us. "Hello, girls," she said, showing off, trying to act tall, whenI stood at least a good four inches taller than most girls. "I just heard from a reliable source" -gossip and eavesdropping- "that Alan asked you out."  
  
"Yeah," I replied hotly. "Gotta problemo?"  
  
"Yeah, I do!" she snapped. "He's mine. I've claimed him. He's my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I don't think so, brat," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Squee-ee-ii-dd!" she shouted. I shivered. It creeped me out the way she'd called him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, coming over. He saw me and Elena and grinned, causing Elena to squeal with delightment.  
  
"Are you my boyfriend?" she demanded.  
  
"What the hell?" he scoffed at her, backing away from her, closer to Elena and me. "Hell no! What's your problem, Chyrstii? When I said 'Sorry' when I bumped into you, well, um, I didn't mean I was asking you out..." he gulped. "Actually, I... hate you!" He laughed at her.  
  
"Ugh," she cried, and started sobbing. What a Drama Queen, I thought as tears ran down her face. She picked up her piece (cellphone) and forwarded this to everyone: "You guys, Squid's officially off the worthy guys list! He so, lyke, just broke up with me! Can you believe it? Call me."  
  
Squid started walking off to library, for first break, and I sauntered after him, followed by Elena. "Hey!" I called.  
  
He turned around, grinning. "Did you like that little shin-dig?" he asked.  
  
"Hell, yeah, man," I replied, smirking. "That takes some serious guts, dude, and sure as sh*t you've got them."  
  
"Thanks," he called back. "Well, I'll se you at lunch."  
  
I turned back around to Elena, biting my pen. "So...how's your day been?" 


	2. Approachment

At lunch, Squid's cellphone rang right as a plopped on th seat opposite him.  
  
"Yeah, Alan here..." I heard him mutter. "Yep..yeah, I did... I don't know. Well duh. Of course. Aiite." He looked at me, saying as he hung up, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how I came from that camp, right?" Squid began. I nodded. He continued: "They're having a kind of reuinion thing, even though it was a 'juvenile delinquent' camp or whatever. We're allowed to bring friends. Do you wanna go?"  
  
"Sure," I replied, smiling. "I'd like that..."  
  
And so, sure enough, the following weekend, they'd headed to back to the horridly memorable Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Squid to a group of people.  
  
"Yo Squiddy boy-ee!" shouted a large African-American boy in response.  
  
"Hey, Squid," said a boy with a hat and brownish hair.  
  
"Hey, this is Fox," Squid replied friendly.  
  
"Yo Fox?" asked an African-American boy with thick dark-framed glasses. "You got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so..."  
  
"Good."  
  
Fox took that as an understatement. She rolled her eyes and Squid introduced her to Caveman, Zero, Twitch, Armpit, X-ray, Magnet, and Zig-Zag.  
  
"Fox your real name?" asked X-ray, the kid with the glasses.  
  
"No," replied Fox. "AnaMaria de Gomez."  
  
"I see," he said, getting closer to her. She backed away. "Well, I just broke up with my girl, but here's one of my soul bro's, Yahweh." An asian looking boy with a short brown afro grinned.  
  
There were also other people: Caveman's friend Cole Cassidia (Ash), Zero's girlfriend Jennaah Loveeww (Haze), Twitch's friend Alfonso el Martin (Navy), Armpit's girlfriend Tarra Rikki (Brush), Magnet's friend Jessee Ryan (Spin), and Zig-Zag's girlfriend Leah Rimms (Yule).  
  
Later, as it got closer to night, I couldn't find my hairbrush. I saw Yule. "Hey, Yule, have you seen my hairbrush? It's red and black."  
  
"Nope, but I can't find mine either!" We saw Haze, and waved.   
  
"Seen my hairbush?" she asked.  
  
"No!" I announced. "Ours are gone, too!"  
  
Curiously, they searched the tent the camp had let the girls use. Then they saw Brush. "Brush, have you seen our brushes?"  
  
"No," Brush replied shyly. She fell asleep. A *clunk* noise came, and the hairbrushes fell from under Brush's pillow.  
  
I rolled my eyes stiffly. "Well duh. I mean, her nick's Brush..." I sauntered off to my bed and wrapped myself in the covers.  
  
"Two days. That sucks," I thought aloud, yawning.  
  
"Wish we could stay here longer..." murmured Haze.  
  
"Yeah..." muttered Yule.  
  
"Whatever..." was heard by Brush in her sleep.  
  
The next day, some more people arrived.  
  
And then Mom, Mr. Pendanski who'd recently gotten off jail, made an announcement. There was a murderer near the exits you'd have to pass through to leave the pure deserts. The police quarantined it down: the person had killed over 200 victims. We had to remain here while they searched for him. Three officers on the job had already been found dead.  
  
"What?" yelled Brush. "That can't be!" She sighed and sat on Armpit's lap.   
  
"Well it is," hissed Mr. Sir, who'd also got off jail, just a week ago.  
  
Angrily, everyone walked out of the room. Then I spotted something. I stared at it, stopping in my tracks.  
  
"Fox!" yelled Ash. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"Look." I pointed to the figure. It was someone running towards us! As the figure approached the camp, ever so closer and closer, I could make out the figure: a girl, around my age. She had flowing black hair and violet eyes.  
  
She yelled things I simply couldn't here.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Haze. "There's some chick coming towards us!"  
  
Sure enough, Mom loped outside. The girl was near us by then. "I'm sorry for bursting about," she cried. She had a British accent and was very pretty, and all the boys stared at her.  
  
"It's quite alright!" said Mom cheerfully. "Always room for more! You can stay in DG-Tent, the one for D-Tent's girl visitors. What's your name?"  
  
"Akittius Romantuck," the girl replied. "But call me Kittie."  
  
"Welcome, then, Kittie!" answered Mom grinning, as usual. He pointed to me and Squid. "These kids here are AnaMaria and Alan. They can show you around and introduce you." They nodded and Mom went to patrol A-Tent, who were trying to set off fireworks.  
  
"Hey, Kittie, yeah, my name's AnaMaria, but call me Fox," I said, stepping forward. "'Alan' here's Squid, and there's Caveman, Zero, X-ray, Armpit, Twitch, Zig-zag, Magnet, Brush, Yule, Haze, Ash..." I went on, naming some people from other tents as well.  
  
"Thanks," she told me. "Since you've introduced me, maybe Squid would like to show me around."  
  
"Sure, I guess," mumbled Squid in reply.  
  
~~~~~~__________//::Author's Note:://__________~~~~~~  
  
The story's now going to me in no one's point of view. FYI, if you ain't noticed, it was in Fox's point of view.  
  
And then Squid showed Kittie around, and in a corner they kissed.  
  
Fox happened to pass by as they did so, and she wasn't sure what to say. She twitched and shrugged it off, and went to go hang out with Yule and Haze.  
  
"Hey, Yule, Haze..." Fox called.  
  
"Hey, Fox!" they called in unison.   
  
Fox said nothing. "Something wrong?" asked Haze.  
  
"Nah, nothin', juss tires is all," replied Fox stiffly.  
  
"So, 'sup?" asked Yule.  
  
"Well, don't you guys think it's kind of weird that as a murderer is loose, some chick shows up out of nowhere? I'm not accussing her, but, you know?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Haze. "It is quite strange, ain't it?"  
  
"Did you see that bag she had with her?" asked Fox. "As I looked at it, she saw me and hid it. She still has it."  
  
"Yeah, same with me," commented Yule. Brush walked in and looked around nervously.  
  
"What?" they asked her. "What's the matter? Gotta problem?"  
  
"At one point today, Kittie was in here alone, right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Fox curiously.  
  
"I can't find my knife." 


End file.
